Nausea
by SaltyJak
Summary: It was just supposed to be a relaxing day on the lake. Just the two of them, no friends, no overbearing little sister, no worries. How was he supposed to know that she got seasick so easily?


Timmy sighed as he sat next to the red-head. _His_ red-head. They were currently sitting in a boat on some lake on the outskirts of Dimmsdale. He was sure he had looked at the name of the lake when they drove in, but now he couldn't remember the name of it for his life. Something long and stupid sounding...

"_Titicaca? No..." _Timmy burst out laughing at the name of some lake he had once read about. He was currently wearing a pair of blue swim trunks(can't wear pink _all_ the time), while she wore a green two piece bikini, her hair still up in the ponytail that was so typical for her.

"If you keep laughing at me... I'm gonna throw up on you..." Vicky looked over at him from her seat on the boat as she leaned her head over the side.

Timmy scooted a bit closer to his girlfriend of just over a year and rubbed her back, hoping that the rumors of giving someone a back rub when they were seasick to make them feel better were actually true.

_Reminiscence!_

The two had started dating when Timmy turned sixteen, though not for any particular reason. He had just decided to try his luck with the twenty-two year old woman.

Despite what most might think, Vicky had not been the one to start the relationship, nor had she even considered it. Timmy simply showed up at her house one day out of the blue and asked her if she wanted to go out.

Vicky had responded by blushing red as a tomato and slamming the door in his face. She then went back to her couch and watched TV for the rest of the day, looking far more flustered than she had a few minutes earlier and not bothering to call in to her work.

True to his stubborn nature, he had returned the following day bearing flowers.

Which earned him another door slam to the face. This time, Vicky was able to go to work, but only after waiting until he had left, looking rather dejected, oddly enough.

Odd because she figured that this was some trick to get back at her for all those years of cruel babysitting. If it was a trick, why did he look so sad when she shut the door in his face? _"Must be some kind of trick. It _has _to be."_

The next day played out much like the two before it, Timmy stopped by, this time without flowers, and knocked on her door.

She opened it again, but this time spoke before he could. "Don't you have school or something?"

"It's summer vacation."

Vicky took out her phone. _"June thirtieth..."_ "What do you want?"

"I want to know if you've got anything planned."

"I work." it was true, she did have a job, but today was her day off.

"So... maybe the weekend then?"

"Why? Did you bump your head or something? We aren't friends, why are you trying to be nice?"

"Well... because I like you?"

"You're insane then. Glad we cleared that up." she tried to shut the door again, but Timmy shoved his foot into the door. She contemplated slamming the door in his face(and on his foot), but didn't and pulled it back open. "Why can't you like someone else? There's Tootie, Trixie, Veronica... anybody else, why do you have to come and bother me?"

"Let me repeat myself for the people who don't listen very well. I. Like. You."

Vicky sighed and walked away from the door, then sat back down on the couch.

"So... you mind if I come in?"

"No, I just left the door open so all the wonderful insects that live in California can come flying into my house. Yes. When I leave the door open like that, it generally means you can come in." Vicky heard her front door close and quiet feet walk across her floor and behind her couch.

"Nice place."

"Thanks, I guess. I needed to get away from my family, all they ever do is go on and on about what I'm doing with my life: 'Where are you going to live?' 'Any special men in you life?' 'When can we expect grandchildren?' You'd think they were older than they are!"

"So there's no one special in your life then? No man or woman?"

Vicky turned away from her TV and narrowed her eyes at the brunet.

"Hey, I'm not judging. You're free to like whoever you want." Timmy put his hands up in front of him in defense.

"No, you're fantasizing, like most men."

"No roommates either? How do you afford this place? It's right around the same size as your old house..."

"I'm very good at what I do."

"And what _do_ you do?"

"I take care of problems."

"Well that's vague."

"I take care of people who are problems. Are you gonna be a problem?"

"Depends on whether or not being a problem means I can hang out with you."

"Is that confidence I hear? When did you become confident?"

"'Round the time I got taller."

Vicky stood up at this statement and walked around her couch to stand in front of Timmy. "And yet..." she flicked his pink hat off his head. "You're still shorter than me. Twerp."

"If only we could all have good genes like Vicky. Anyway, I'll get taller." Timmy picked his hat up off the floor and put it back on his head. "So, ready to take me up on my offer?"

Vicky crossed her arms and held her chin in her hand. "You still haven't told me _why_ you like me. How do I know this isn't some trick to lull me into a false sense of security only for you to pull the rug out from under me and leave me heartbroken?" Vicky's voice took on a much less threatening tone as she finished her sentence. An act, to be sure, but she did still think Timmy was trying to mess with her.

"Because you're confusing me with yourself. I've been known to pull a prank or two, but relationship-type stuff is serious business for me. When I said I liked you, I meant it. As for why?" Timmy scratched the back of his head nervously, he hadn't really taken the 'why' of it into consideration. "I... just do?"

"You're gonna have to try a bit harder than that."

"Well... you're... beautiful... And um... You-You've always been there for me when my parents weren't. I just-" it was now Timmy's turn to blush. "I dunno. I like you. Maybe it was all the time we spent together when you babysat me, maybe it was when we were trapped in the avalanche, or maybe it was all those times you saved me from a beating by Francis. I don't know for sure _why_ I like you, but I do. So... you wanna go out somewhere?"

Vicky seemed to take several minutes to think, before going up the stairs to her room.

"Guess not..." Timmy said dejectedly as he sat down on the couch. He waited for a few more minutes to try and think about what he could do to convince her, before hearing her footfalls on the stairs.

"You coming?"

"Huh?"

"I thought you wanted to take me out on a date? Can't very well take me anywhere on a couch."

"Really?!" Timmy jumped off the couch excitedly.

"Sure, I'll give you a shot, if only to see you fall flat on your face."

"I dunno, you just might be surprised..."

_End of reminiscence..._

Vicky groaned as Timmy rubbed her back and she hung her head over the side of the boat they were on. She had intended to go swimming in the lake, maybe look for the sunken treasure that Timmy had heard about, but now... "Nnh..."

Now she was just grateful that Timmy was here to rub her back; it was staving off the nausea, though only slightly.

"Why did we come out here again?"

"To look for sunken treasure and go for a swim, since it's summer. I didn't know you got seasick so easily..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too... And I didn't know I got seasick either... Why don't you go swimming without me? I'll be fine here."

"Don't think so. I'm staying right here." Timmy re-adjusted himself so that he was looking into the water too.

"You figure out why you like me yet?" Vicky stared into the water at his reflection, rather than at him.

"This again?"

"Yeah, you never-" Vicky stopped talking. "Gimme a sec." she took in and released several deep breaths.

Timmy went back to rubbing her back, seeing as how it was the best he could do at the moment. "We could head back, chalk this up to a loss?"

"I'm f-fine... Just... Ugh..."

"Well... I guess I still don't know for sure what possessed me to wake up one day and try to ask you out, but I do know why I like you now."

"Besides the fact that I'm beautiful."

Timmy didn't respond as he blushed.

"Your words, not mine."

"You're smart. I'm starting to like your sense of humor, even if it is kinda dark. And you aren't as unpleasant as I thought you were."

Vicky burped loudly.

"Y'know, usually."

"I'm seasick! You know I don't burp like that!"

"I know, I'm just messing around with you." Timmy slid closer to Vicky and laid his head on her shoulder. "Speaking of messing around..."

"You can't be serious." Vicky at last looked up from leaning over the side of the boat.

"Well... no. But I was just wondering... You almost never get sick, but now you suddenly are..."

"Is there a point you're gonna get to, or are you just gonna leave me in suspense?"

"Maybe you're sick because you're..."

"Seasick?"

"I was gonna say pregnant."

Vicky felt her nausea come back full force and leaned over the side of the boat again, nearly falling out as she did.

"Hey!" Timmy pulled her back onto the boat so only her head was hanging over the side. "Hey... I was only joking..."

"Unh... I'm not saying I don't want to at some point... but please, don't make me throw up..."

"You do?"

"Sure, couple of kids, nice house in the suburbs, a white picket fence... I _do_ love you, after all."

"But _why_ do you love me?" Timmy shot back, playing the same game that Vicky had earlier.

"We're not doing this."

"Not getting any better then?"

"No... the back rub helps, but... Ugh..."

"Ugh?"

"Ugh."

"Well, let's head back then. Maybe we can find something to prevent you getting seasick for the next time." Timmy left Vicky's side and sat down in the boat's driver seat.

"Sorry..." Vicky stood up and stumbled over to the passenger seat and sat down next to Timmy. "I know you really wanted to come out here..."

"You can make it up to me once you're feeling better and we're back on solid ground..." Timmy watched as Vicky slumped down in her seat. "You know I don't really mind, right? You're the one who got sick, I should apologize to you."

"I think we're both a little at fault here. How 'bout we just forget about this little misadventure?"

"Alright." Timmy sped up the boat, making it bounce slightly as it glided over the waves.

"Stop it."

"Just wanna get there quicker."

"I don't want to lose my lunch."

Timmy made a humming noise as he slowed down. "Sorry."

_Back at Vicky's house..._

Timmy threw the door open with his foot and walked into the house, then shut the door with the same foot.

"Can you put me down now?" Vicky deadpanned at him.

"Nope!" Timmy said with a smile.

He was currently carrying Vicky bridal style. Completely unnecessary since they were now back on solid ground, but Timmy didn't care. Vicky was currently blushing red, and he rarely got to see the cuter side that her blushing brought out.

"Just put me down on the couch..." Vicky threw her right arm over her eyes, the best she could do to try to hide the redness on her face.

"Nope!" Timmy exclaimed far too happily as he carried her up the stairs to her room. He threw this door open with his foot too as he carried her over to her bed and laid her down in it.

"Seriously, I'm fine now..."

"I know."

"So why'd you carry me up to my bedroom?"

"Well, in case you didn't notice, it's already late afternoon. Not much else we can do with the day..."

"Except have sex."

"Well I- I mean... That wasn't my intention-"

"Yes it was. You're an open book. And a perv."

"Doesn't exactly help that we're still just shy of naked. And like I said, you _are_ pretty hot."

"Oh I'm hot now, am I? I thought I was beautiful?"

"...Which one is more likely to get me into your bed?"

"The second one."

"Okay then, you're _very_ beautiful."

"And...?"

"_Great, we're playing this game again..."_ "And I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have met you. And I love you. _And_ I'm sorry you got seasick."

"And I'm thirsty. Go get me some juice, would ya Twerp?"

"But I-" Timmy was interrupted as Vicky's bikini top hit him in the face. "Uh... right, juice. I'll- I'll be right back!" Timmy scrambled to his feet and out the door.

Vicky listened as he stumbled and nearly fell down the stairs. "Too easy..."


End file.
